


loosen 'em buttons

by midnightmumblings



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Josh calls Justin baby that is also canon, Justin calls Josh daddy that's canon, M/M, Phone Sex, all i can say is, mentions of rimming, mentions of spanking, putangina jahsten de dios, they are both very much of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: The picture Justin posted on Instagram triggered a certain Mr. Josh Cullen Santos.And well, Justin really isn't complaining if this is the result he gets.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	loosen 'em buttons

**Author's Note:**

> putangina Justin de Dios

The call came literally five seconds after Justin posted the picture on Instagram. 

His eyes lit up at the name on the display screen, and Justin immediately swiped to accept the call. “Hello,” he greeted, letting his voice drop low. “Did you see what I posted?”

“Why do you think I’m calling, baby boy?” Josh murmured in response, and Justin resisted the urge to moan at the husky sound of his boyfriend’s voice. “You’re a big tease, aren’t you?”

“But daddy,” Justin almost whined, and he smirked at the sharp intake of breath he heard from the other line. “I thought you’d like my surprise.”

“Not when I can’t do anything about it. You know me, baby, I don’t like sharing,” came the rough growl, and Justin bit his lower lip, palming at his stirring cock. “You make me miss you even more, and now you’re being a naughty boy, I think I should teach you a lesson when we can see each other again.”

Justin’s ears perked up at that. “Really, daddy? What will you do to me?”

“Oh, you know exactly what I’m going to do to you for being naughty,” Josh replied, and Justin couldn’t help but let out a small moan at that. Josh chuckled deeply, and Justin shuddered at the chills that ran down his body at sound. 

“Please, daddy,” he whimpered. 

“Well, first,” Josh began, and Justin could hear a rustle in the background that told him Josh was probably getting comfortable. “I’m going to bend you over my lap. I suppose ten spanks would be enough?”

The thought almost sent Justin into overdrive. 

“It won’t be over your clothes, either,” Josh continued, and Justin’s eyes rolled back as his head hit the headboard. “I want you to feel it. I’m going to pull down your jeans, get your nice pert ass out. Ten spanks, because naughty boys should be punished.”

Justin gulped, breath getting more labored with each word that spilled from Josh’s lips. The quarantine period really made it difficult, and he longed for the day he could finally have Josh there with him. He imagined it vividly, being bent over Josh’s lap, letting the older boy bring his hand down on his ass, spanking it until it was red and raw. Josh was very heavy-handed, maybe he’d even wear his rings, and Justin let out a small whimper.

“What’s that I hear? Is my baby boy getting excited? Maybe ten spanks isn’t enough. This is a punishment Jah, remember that,” Josh growled, and Justin resisted to moan even louder.

“Daddy, I promise, I’ll be good,” he replied with a whine. “Please, daddy, I’ll be so good for you.”

“See that you do,” came the sharp response. “Are you hard now, baby?”

Justin was indeed. His cock was straining through his shorts, but he didn’t want to touch himself yet. He waited patiently for Josh’s instructions, as every good boy would for his daddy.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you next, baby?” Josh then asked, dragging Justin’s attention back to his voice. 

“What, daddy?”

He could almost  _ hear  _ the smirk in Josh’s voice. “I’m going to pin you to the bed, face down on the pillows, with your ass in the air. I’m going to pull apart those gorgeous cheeks of yours, and I’m going to lick into your tight little hole. You’d like that, won’t you?”

The image of Josh eating him out slammed into Justin’s mind, causing him to arch his back. He could almost feel the phantom sensations of Josh’s tongue delving into his hole, fucking him with his tongue. He idly wondered if Josh would ever agree to a tongue piercing - fuck, that’d be so hot.

“Go ahead and touch yourself, baby,” Josh then told him, and Justin nearly cried in relief when he finally wrapped a hand around his aching cock. “Do you want me to continue?”

“Yes, please...daddy…” Justin moaned, pumping his cock. 

“Good answer ,” Josh murmured. “I can just imagine you, on all fours...it’s a delicious image, baby. God, this is making me miss you so much.”

“Miss you too, daddy,” Justin replied with a plaintive whimper. “Miss everything about you, and I miss your cock splitting me open, fucking me slowly until I lose my mind.”

“Shit, Jah,” Josh moaned, and Justin smiled to himself, knowing he could ruffle Josh Cullen with just a few words. “You’re something else, aren’t you? Don’t worry baby, when we can finally be together again, I’m going to wreck you. You’d like that, won’t you?”

Did Justin like that? The mere thought was enough to drive him crazy. “Yes, daddy, I want that and more.”

“Fuck, yes,” Josh replied with a groan. “You’d like it if I took my sweet time in preparing you, wouldn’t you? I’m going to take it slow, one finger at a time, and I’ll slowly open you up so you can take my cock.”

“Yesssss,” Justin hissed, fisting his cock faster at the thought. 

“You’d take my cock so good, baby, I know you would,” Josh added, and Justin could hear his breathing become more labored by the second as well. “Do you want daddy’s cock, baby boy? Tell me.”

“Yes, daddy, I want your cock, please,” Justin whined, bucking faster into his fist. “You’d fuck me so good that I’d be ruined for anyone else.”

“Good boy,” came the response. “Are you almost there, baby?” Josh then asked quietly.

“Alm-almost,” he stuttered, rubbing his cock, thumbing at the slit, imagining that it was Josh’s calloused fingers jerking him off. 

“Go ahead baby, cum for me,” Josh commanded, voice so deep, and Justin came with a shout all over his fist. A small groan from the other line told him that Josh had probably cum as well, and he laid back against his pillows, grinning maniacally. 

“That was intense,” he said once he got his breathing back in order. “Remind me to start posting more topless pics if that’s the reaction I’m going to get.”

“Oh god, please,” Josh replied, chuckling. “I don’t think I can keep up.”

Justin laughed at that. “Don’t worry, the full versions of those will be sent to you. For your eyes only after all.”

“I can’t wait,” Josh said with a laugh. “I still miss you, though.”

“I know, I miss you too,” Justin said, sighing. He then turned back to the phone with a grin on his face. “So are you going to do it now?”

“Well, we’ll see,” came Josh’s response, tone even, and Justin didn’t like the sound of that.

“Hey, give me a heads up, alright?”

“Nah, I think you deserve to be surprised like the rest of them.”

And well, Justin couldn’t wait.

* * *

Literally two hours later, at midnight, Josh posted a topless picture on Instagram and Twitter. His arms were over his head, causing his biceps to flex and his abs to glisten in the light. He stared at the camera with a come-hither look on his face, biting his lower lip.

Twitter lost their goddamn minds. 


End file.
